User blog:ClericofMadness/Christmas 2011 CONTEST Rules
It's almost Christmas, so I thought it would be interesting and exciting to hold this Writing Contest. Without further ado, I present you with THE RULES: #CONTEST THEME: The theme and also the challenge for this contest is to write a creepy story about a gift you received for Christmas. This means an actual, physical object and not something you have made up. To prove to Krampus that you are not naughty (and so he doesn't come devour you next Christmas) you need to post a picture of your gift somewhere in your story. If you are worried about people finding you through EXTIF data, simply edit the photo in MSPAINT and save it there as a new file. As far as I know, Paint does not produce EXTIF data like a camera might. If you are writing about receiving nothing, note that on the talk page of the article '''before' the WRITTEN BY: (NAME) part or get creative with the concept and post a picture. #Method of Entry: This is more involved than the last contest. This contest will involve you receiving at least something for Christmas. Nothing is acceptable. That can be the basis of your story as well. To express interest in this contest, do so in the comments section below, but the only real method of entering is ''posting your story. #Entry Method: Once you have written your masterpiece, simply post it on the wiki and tag it with the category "CPWX11" to finalize your submission. Only do so when your piece is fully finished and edited. Submissions will be ADMIN-LOCKED to prevent vandalism and/or modification. TL;DR: Only submit when you are 100% finished and happy with your. Once you have posted, put "WRITTEN BY (signature)" on the TALK PAGE only, so the judge(s) can figure out who wrote it after they all have been judged. Also, post the picture of your gift on the page as well. Entries without pictures of their gifts will be disqualified and Krampus might just have himself a feast. Entries posted without the CPWX11 tag that are edited before receiving their tag will have their pages reverted to the FIRST EDIT and then locked. Use the PREVIEW button to make sure you have everything correctly formatted and posted. #Winner will have their story featured on the front page of the site for Feburary of this 2012 and receive a special contest-winning category tag which will be used to showcase other contest winning entries. (This is a free wiki, and I can't afford to sponsor prizes. Plus, this is pretty sweet regardless.) #Time Limits: The first day that stories may be posted is Christmas Day. Deadline for posting and tagging your entry is January 5th at 11:59:59PM Central Standard Time (GMT -06:00). This gives you almost 11 day to write up a storm, plus Christmas Day when nothing is open. You shouldn't know what you are getting already, dirty peekers. #Word Count Limit: None. Entries that are spam will be deleted. Last contest, the word count was misunderstood so it has been removed. #Special Notices: *No Plagiarism. You steal someone's work, you get banned. *No Horrible Troll Pastas, unless well written. That means no ALL CAPS stories or anything of the like. *Be creative and if possible try something new. *HAVE FUN WRITING. If you aren't enjoying what you're doing, chances are your story won't be an interesting read. Stories will be judged on content and creativity in the relation of your gift to the content of the story. Please make sure you utilize proper grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation as they may be counted against you in the content area, especially if they render the story unreadable. Category:Blog posts